The present disclosure relates, in various embodiments, to thin-film transistors (TFTs) comprising a semiconducting layer having surface modified carbon nanotubes (SMCNTs) included therein. Methods for making and using the same are also disclosed.
There is interest in organic thin film transistors (OTFTs) for applications such as radio frequency identification (RFID) tags and backplane switching circuits for displays, such as liquid crystal displays, where high switching speeds and/or high density are not essential. OTFTs may be made using low-cost solution or liquid fabrication techniques. They also have attractive mechanical properties such as being physically compact, lightweight, and flexible.
OTFTs are generally composed of, on a substrate, an electrically conductive gate electrode, source and drain electrodes, an electrically insulating gate dielectric layer which separate the gate electrode from the source and drain electrodes, and a semiconducting layer which is in contact with the gate dielectric layer and bridges the source and drain electrodes. Their performance can be determined by the field effect mobility and the current on/off ratio. High mobility and high on/off ratio are desired.